films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Fiery Flynn
Fiery Flynn is the twentieth episode of the fifteenth season and the three hundred and sixty-eighth episode of the series. In this episode, Flynn tries to impress the Diesels with his bravado with potentially disastrous results. Plot Thomas arrives at Knapford with some wagons of engine parts destined for the Dieselworks. Then Flynn arrives on his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Once there, he meets Diesel who remarks that the fire engine is never busy like he is. Flynn explains that he is waiting to be busy just as the emergency siren sounds. Rocky informs Flynn that there is a blue engine on fire, but Flynn races away before Rocky has a chance to tell him which blue engine. Edward is waiting at the Coal Hopper with Dart, who is shunting in a nearby siding. Then Flynn races in and, thinking he has found the blue engine that is on fire, squirts water all over Edward and his driver. Dart laughs at Flynn, making the fire engine even more determined to find the endangered blue engine. At Maron, Gordon is collecting the Hatt family and Den is picking up freight. Flynn soon arrives and, thinking that Gordon is the blue engine who needs rescuing, starts spraying water at Gordon. But he isn't the blue engine in need of rescuing and Flynn has accidentally soaked a furious Sir Topham Hatt. Den laughs at Flynn, who apologizes and races away to find the blue engine that is on fire. Soon Flynn arrives at the Sodor Dieselworks where he finds the blue engine, Thomas, whose firebox is on fire. Flynn tries to shoot water from his cannons, but nothing happens; he is out of water. Diesel, Paxton, and Norman laugh at Flynn, but Flynn knows what he must do. He asks the Diesels for help and soon their drivers are extinguishing Thomas' fire with buckets of water. Flynn thanks the Diesels for their help and heads back to the Search and Rescue Centre to be refilled with water. Then Diesel rattles in and teases Flynn for not being busy again; this time, Flynn just smiles. Suddenly, the emergency siren sounds again and this time Flynn doesn't speed off to the rescue; he waits for the full report from Rocky and then races off to Mavis' aid. She is very grateful and Flynn tells her that he will come to the rescue as soon as he is called. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Hiro * Diesel * Den * Dart * Flynn * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Norman (not named) * Mavis (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Schoolchildren (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Bluff's Cove * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Whispering Woods * Whistling Woods * Knapford * Sodor Dieselworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The School * Whispering Woods * The Coal Hopper * Maron * Sodor Slate Quarry Gallery FieryFlynnNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card FieryFlynnKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card FieryFlynn1.png FieryFlynn2.png FieryFlynn3.png FieryFlynn4.png FieryFlynn5.png FieryFlynn6.png FieryFlynn7.png FieryFlynn8.png FieryFlynn9.png FieryFlynn10.png FieryFlynn11.png FieryFlynn12.png FieryFlynn13.png FieryFlynn14.png FieryFlynn15.png FieryFlynn16.png FieryFlynn17.png FieryFlynn18.png FieryFlynn19.png FieryFlynn20.png FieryFlynn21.png FieryFlynn22.png FieryFlynn23.png FieryFlynn24.png FieryFlynn25.png FieryFlynn26.png FieryFlynn27.png FieryFlynn28.png FieryFlynn29.png FieryFlynn30.png FieryFlynn31.png FieryFlynn32.png FieryFlynn33.png FieryFlynn34.png FieryFlynn35.png FieryFlynn36.png FieryFlynn37.png FieryFlynn38.png FieryFlynn39.png FieryFlynn40.png FieryFlynn41.png FieryFlynn42.png FieryFlynn43.png FieryFlynn44.png FieryFlynn45.png FieryFlynn46.png FieryFlynn47.png FieryFlynn48.png FieryFlynn49.png FieryFlynn50.png FieryFlynn51.png FieryFlynn52.png FieryFlynn53.png FieryFlynn54.png FieryFlynn55.png FieryFlynn56.png FieryFlynn57.png FieryFlynn58.png FieryFlynn59.png FieryFlynn60.png FieryFlynn61.png FieryFlynn62.png FieryFlynn63.png FieryFlynn64.png FieryFlynn65.png FieryFlynn66.png FieryFlynn67.png FieryFlynn68.png FieryFlynn69.png FieryFlynn70.png FieryFlynn71.png FieryFlynn72.png FieryFlynn73.png FieryFlynn74.png FieryFlynn75.png FieryFlynn76.png FieryFlynn77.png FieryFlynn78.png FieryFlynn79.png FieryFlynn80.png FieryFlynn81.png FieryFlynn82.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes